danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyoushirou Reo
August 22 |chestsize = 88 cm |bmi = 19.0 |mbti = ENTP |blood type = B |likes = World conspiracy theories |dislikes = Television |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Truth |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Heavenly Born Academy • Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Obi |voice actor = Namikawa Daisuke |creator = }} Hyoushirou Reo (兵志朗 零央 Hyōshirō Reo) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the |真実の紋章 Shinjitsu no Monshō}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. He states that he doesn't remember what his talent, and thus dubbed as the (超高校級の「???」''chō kōkō-kyū no “???”''). Surprisingly, he doesn't care too much about it as he believes that as long as he continue to stay true to himself, he eventually will remember it someday. History Early Life Hyoushirou's past is currently unknown as he doesn't want to talk it with anyone. However, it was hinted that he has a dark past that traumatized him. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' His given name kanji consist of 零 re, means "zero, nothing" and 央 o'', means "center." His last name consisted of three kanji, which is: ''hyō (兵, lit. Soldier/Warrior), shi (志, lit. Hope/Aspire), and rō (志, lit. Bright/Clear). Appearance Reo.png|Hyoushirou's full appearance. Personality Hyoushirou is a laid back, carefree, and happy go lucky person. During the Mutual Killing, he shows almost no fear and stated that he already prepared himself to face the worst situation possible in his life, this Mutual Killing as the perfect example. Even though he was pushed into participating a Mutual Killing, his old habit never dies. He loves to tease his classmate and jerking around; being a total prick to everyone. Despite his carefree and easygoing nature, Hyoushirou is quite sharp as he often notices things that everyone doesn't. He also has a liking towards conspiracy, as he learn and study much about them. Sometimes his mind could even produce the wildest conspiracy that most likely has the power to persuade you into believing his words. Being thrown into a situation like the Mutual Killing, Hyoushirou managed to stay calm despite his hatred and unwavering anger towards the mastermind. He stated that he would find someway to save all of his classmates and escape from the coliseum. Talent List of Roleplay *Heavenly Born Academy x Extremist Arc, a collaboration with Bubble featuring Killing City Life Survivors. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? "???" character always survive in the end. At least reveal his true talent before he dies. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that he'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? SHSL ??? will most likely survive. Him becoming a victim? That'd probably piqued my interest. Maybe he kill someone in an act of desperation in saving others? Hmm... I can imagine him as the corrupted mastermind, though. Trivia *Hyoushirou's face claim is Obi from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Leo Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Talent: ???